I saw Jeff the Killer
CHAPTER ONE I remember once my friend named Mark and I went walking somewhere at 12am, it was so dark and silent, you can hear a pin drop, While we went walking to a friends house of mine, I asked Mark, "Hey, where we going?" Mark said, "Well, somewhere, better not be a scardy-cat, Emily". When we picked up my friend, Finny, it was 12:30am, Finny shaked a bit in fear, I asked, "Whats wrong?" He said, "Oh, nothing, Dont mind me," Finny told Mark if we can go pick up another friend named Stan to come along. While we picked up Stan, Mark randomly asked me, "Hey, Emily, isn't it weird? You're surrendered by boys!" And he bursted out laughing, I just ignored him. Stan looked all excited, Finny looked scared, Mark looked alright and weird as always, and I didn't really care, like, why would I care? Nothing bad gonna happen right?! One am, Stan looked unexcited now. Middle of creepy woods, Finny said, "Mark?! Where the hell we're going?!" I said, "Dude, he isn't gonna say where we're going, he supposly said its a "Surprise"," 1:30am, I started seeing something creepy looking, maybe I was seeing stuff, I noticed Finny was sleeping on my arm a bit, Mark smacked him on the head to wake up. While I started going ahead of everyone, I went closer to the thing, I heard stuff, I ignored the stuff I heard. Finny called out to me, "Emily! Wait up!!!!!" I went faster, one minute later, I was fainted kn the ground, Stan, Finny, and Mark tried to wake me up, but I couldn't wake up. Finny had to carry me for a bit, I started waking up. Stan started poking me, I smacked him and got off Finny's arms. Mark asked me, "Emily? What happened?" I said, "Well... I saw something, I went closer to it, suddenly I fainted..." It was 2am, we went into a creepy house.. Finny looked kinda scared, I said, "I'll go this way, you can follow me if you wanna.." I pointed to a door, when I touched the door nob, it was filled with blood. Suddenly I heard, "Go to sleep.." Mark went running behind me. Mark and Finny said, "What was that?!?!" I quietly said, "Shud it! It sounds familiar, by the way, guys keep it quiet..." Stan, Mark, and Finny nodded. I walked into the room, when I turned on my flashlight, all I saw all over the walls were "GO TO SLEEP" written all over with blood. Stan, Mark, and Finny ran out the room, I went walking in deeper, and deeper, I saw something weird. I walked a little closer, it was a boy holding a knife with his eyelids cut off, and a carved mouth...He said, "Go to sleep," I dunno why, but I screamed so loud, one minute later, I was fainted to the ground.... I woke up in my bed, it was 6am, I sighed happily and said, "Oh, good, it was just a dream," Mark said, "Nope, it was real, you got stabbed by the way" I gasped and saw where I was stabbed, Stan asked me, "Are you okay, Emily? you got stabbed pretty deep.." I lied down on my bed... And said, "Yeah, I'm okay." Finny looked a little worried..." But atleast its over, right?" I said nervously Mark said, "Nope," as they all walked out my room... (End of chapter)